I Hate That I Love You
by lollipopx3
Summary: "Today was the day. I was going to have sex with the love of my life. This would all be perfect, if he wasn't dating my best friend." Miley
1. Introduction To My Life,

_It's how much I love you, It's how much I need you…  
__& I can't stand you, must everything you do, make me want to smile,  
__Can I not like you for a while?_

**INTRODUCTION;**

Walking down the halls of Eisenhower High School, I hear people whispering. Of course, that's everything that school was made of, right? Drama, fights, liars, cheaters, must I go on? It's funny how everything I hear being whispered, is never said to my face, huh? People are fake as hell, and there's not one thing I can do about it. I learned to trust just a few people, actually one, his name is Nick. The guy who knew everything about me. The guy I trusted with my life. The guy who understands everything I go through, and never judges. The guy who's always honest with me. The guy who comes to me with girl problems and I go to with all my boy problems. The guy who beat up Jake Ryan when he cheated on me with the school whore Selena. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, Nick has always been here, and he always will be.

His name is Nicholas Jerry Jonas. He's seventeen. A Junior in High School. Varsity Football Captain. He's Mr. Popular. He's got his whole life set, fun time in high school, then Football Scholarship, plus more fun time partying and such. He's got everything he's ever wanted. But I guess I forgot to mention, he's the school's MANWHORE.

Yeah, I'll admit, my best friend is a whore. Kinda funny since he's a guy right? Yep, they have those too. So yes, he's cheated on practically every girl he's ever dated. And every time he does, I'm always the first to know. Of course, no one ever knows that. If anyone knew that I knew that he was cheating on them, oh boy, I'd be in big problems. Not that I couldn't handle it, I'd just rather not deal with drama.

He's my best friend, he's supported me through everything I've ever done, so I at least owe it to him, to always support him, no matter how wrong he is.

Let me tell you about myself, I'm Miley. I'm seventeen and a junior also. I'm a cheerleader, but I hate it. I only do it to make my mom happy, & it beats going home every day to an empty house. At least it keeps me busy, right? I have about six best friends, but I only trust one. Nick, Demi, Mitchel, Vanessa, Zac, and Joe. Nick is the one I trust, but of course you know that already.

I use to be known as the quiet shy cheerleader who never really talked to anyone. But after one night with Jake Ryan, he told the whole school that I did some very disturbing things to him, and I swear to God, I didn't. He's a liar. But then after that, I was basically a hoe. I was a "hoe" even though, I'm seventeen and I'm still a virgin. Please someone explain to me how that makes any sense at all.  
I never came close to doing anything like that, unless it was with Nick, and of course, he never told anyone and neither did I. He was my dirty little secret, and I was his. At school, we were best friends. Out of school, we were so much more.

But even though, Nick was the player, and he cheated on every girl he ever dated, I still knew that he was a sweet guy deep down. Way deep down. No other girl has ever seen that sweet side, except me. That's what makes it special to me.

Lately, every time I think, see, hear anything that had to do with him, I'd smile. He was the reason I went to school everyday. He was the reason I put up with my suckish life. Because I knew I'd always have him there.

But something was bothering me lately, and I knew exactly what it was.

He's dating one of my best friends, Demi. I already know he's cheating on her. But what's getting to me, is how am I suppose to tell her that my best guy friend is cheating on my best girl friend with some other girl?

How am I suppose to tell her that he's cheating on her with some other girl… that just so happens to be me…

* * *

**So this is just the introduction part, & yeah i know it's super boring, but just give it time, ****it'll get better. I promise(:**

**Thanks,  
****Sanae(:**


	2. That Should Be Me,

_Holding your hand,  
__Making you laugh,  
__Feeling your kiss,  
__Buying you gifts,  
__That should be me._

_**Chapter One , That Should Be Me .**_

**Nick's Point Of View;**

It's seven-forty-five in the morning, I wake up to my phone vibrating underneath my pillow,

NEW TEXT:  
_"Wake up call, don't be late for school, again! :D" -Miley(:_

I smiled to myself and began to punch in letters. I clicked send before closing my phone and getting off my bed, and walking into the bathroom.

New day, new problems..

**Miley's Point Of View;**

I finished adding that last touch of foundation to my face when I felt my desk rattling from my phone vibrating. I quickly closed my foundation and clicked Open on blackberry.

NEW TEXT:  
_"I wont, thanks Mi, ily" -Nicky_

I smiled when I read those words. I was in the process of texting back, when my text message got interrupted by an incoming call.

_Demi._

Oh shit, why was she calling this early? Did she know something? Here goes nothing..

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Crazy!" Phew. Close call.

"Hey Dem, what's up?"

"Nothing, just calling to talk."

"Demi, it's almost eight in the morning. We're gona see each other in like half an hour."

"Oh right." she laughed, "I guess I'll see you in first period! Bye babe!"

I laughed "Byeee!" I closed the phone as quickly as possible, feeling so much guilt inside of me. How could I do this to my best friend? I'm horrible friend.

_- 30 Minutes Later ,_

"Good morning Ms. Stewart" Principal Franklin said as I walked through the front doors of the school building.

"Good morning, Sir." I said trying to avoid eye-contact with him. Principal Franklin hated me. Which is okay, because I'm not too crazy about him either. But really, he needs to get over it, I put one stink bomb in his desk and it's like World War 2 all over again. I did my time, three-days suspension, which is awfully a lot for one little mishap. Oh well.

I kept walking down to C-Hall, which is where my friends & my lockers are. I turn the corner quickly bumping into someone.

"Miles, how many times do I have to tell you to look up when you walk?" Zac said cockily as he laughed.

"My bad, Zac." I said as I hugged him. "Where you headed to?"

"Oh no where. Just meeting with Joe.. In the cafeteria." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Lemme guess, breakfast burritos in the café again?" I said, giggling.

"You know me so well." He laughed and walked away.

I loved that guy. He was like my big brother. The guy who would help me with my homework, but steal my five dollars out of my sock drawer. Which by the way, he owes me like fifty-six dollars already.

I smiled as I continued walking down the hallway reaching my locker. I started putting in my combination when I hear my other two best friends arguing over which rapper was better, Lil Wayne or Jay-Z. I turned my head and listened as they argued for the 9,490,482 time.

"I can't believe you think Jay-Z is better than Lil Wayne." Vanessa said, rolling her eyes at Mitchel.

"He is! He's ten-times-better." Mitchel said arguing back.

"Oh yeah & how's that?" Vanessa replied.

"He just is, his lyrics are better and his music means more."

"You're stupid, who's the rapper who made 5 million it's first day? Yeah that's right. Wayne." She stuck her tongue at him.

Mitchel opened his mouth to speak when I jumped in the conversation, "Guys, does it really matter? Their both famous, just get over it." I said grabbing my Geometry journal and closing my locker.

"Miles, she's completely crazy! She thinks Lil Wayne is better than Jay-Z!" said Mitchel.

"I don't think, I know." She said with a smirk.

"I quit." He said laughing.

"You guys waste so much arguing over nothing." I said as I started walking towards first period.

"it's because she's dumb" Mitchel mumbled

"Would you like to say that louder?" Vanessa said staring at him

"No…." Mitchel said shakily causing Miley to laugh.

"Exactly. And how am I dumb? I'm a Senior, and you? You've been a sophomore for two years!"

"Shut up! I'm smart in important things like music and crap like that, but all this school shit is retarded."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She said looking at Miley, "So anyways, Hi Miley." She said causing me and Mitchel to laugh as we continued walking to first period.

_- First Period Bell Rings ,_

"Alright students, take your seats" Ms. Lafayette says as she begins writing the days assignment on the board.

The classroom door opens and we walk in tardy causing the teacher to look. "Ahhh, Vanessa, Miley, and Mitchel, my three favorite students," she says with as much sarcasm as she possibly can, "you're late, why am I not surprised?" she says, rolling her eyes. "Take your seats, now." She continued writing on the board.

I walk to my seat right next to Demi's. She didn't notice me though, she was too busy texting someone. I figured I knew who it was.

"Hey Dem," I said, interrupting her from her phone.

She looked up, "Hey Miles, sorry about this morning" She said giggling, "I didn't realize that it was that early."

"It's cool" I said laughing

"Ms. Stewart, am I interrupting you? Or would you like to teach the lesson this morning?" Ms. Lafayette said while staring at me.

"I was even talking that loud." I said rolling my eyes.

"I didn't ask you to talk back, now stop talking and get out your Geometry notebooks. That goes for the rest of you." She started walking to her computer desk and began taking attendance.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed by book from my bag. I hate that bitch. She's always on my case. It's like she's on her time of the month, but it never ends!

_- First Period Ends ,_

I stood up and walked to Ms. Lafayette's desk, placing my complete assignment in the tray labeled Complete Work. I turned around to see Vanessa and Demi standing behind me, in the process of doing the same thing I just did.

"Where's Mitchel? Did he finish the assignment earlier?" I asked looking at Demi and Vanessa.

"Yeah.. Right. We're talking about the guy who barely knows how to finish his name." Vanessa said giggling.

"You know, if you're gona talk about someone, you should at least wait until we're not in the same room." Mitchel said, glaring at Vanessa.

"Sorry buddy." She said walking out of the class with him following behind.

Mitchel and Vanessa walked to their next class together, leaving me and Demi walking the opposite direction. She was busy obsessing over something Nick did, to realize that I was barely listening to her. In fact, I was thinking about him at that moment. I was thinking about the little things, like what color shirt he would be wearing today, or what pair of shoes he's wearing. It made me smile just to think about him.

"Miles, are you even listening to me?" Demi said interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh.. Yeah, Nick right?" I said hoping it didn't sound too obvious.

"Yeah I was saying how he said when he gets his car out of the shop, we're going to go on a road trip, just me and him, isn't that the sweetest?" She said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, that's amazing." I said trying my best to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I know, huh?" She said grinning.

Just then, Nick turned the corner, he was wearing his white polo shirt, that hugged his muscles in a very sexy way. He was wearing long blackish-blue jeans and his Nike Air force shoes. He looked so cute. His hair was curly as it always is and his smile was as perfect as always. He walked down the halls as if he owned them, which he practically did. Everyone would high-five him, or say hello to him. He was indeed Popular. Which I guess, we all were, but he was the most.

As he got closer to us, Demi stepped in front of me and smiled "Nicky!" She said as he got closer to her, opening his arms and wrapping them around her torso.

"Hey baby." He said as they hugged for what seemed forever.

He looked up at me, as she was still in his arms, and our eyes met. I felt so much guilt inside of me, but I felt even more hurt outside of me.

That should be me, in his arms . . .

* * *

**This chapter was CRAP! ugh. it sucked, but it'll get better i promise.**  
**But thanks for the great reviews, you guys rockk, really(:**

**-Sanae**


End file.
